


inverted

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [289]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infinity train - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tulip and co gets into a new cart where all colors are inverted.





	inverted

Tulip happily sighed as she opened the door to the next train cart, the one before has been tough, there had been several puzzles, all while overgrown living ice cream men had tried to hunt them down for hours. The cart she opened now, looked peaceful, which was a nice change. The sky was green and the grass was blue, and what must be the sun glew black, but it still managed to be bright. The trees were a whitish gray with a tint of purple, and the leaves were pure red.

“Interesting.” Atticus said as he stuck his head inside. “It looks like a regular meadow, but the colors are either switched or completely inverted. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Miss Tulip, this looks amazing. Can we go in?” One-one then asked. “If we stay out here we’re gonna die by falling of the train eventually anyway.”

The girl nodded. She preferred to spend as little time outside of a cart as possible, and the strong wind against her face reminded her of that. And this cart looked peaceful enough, so hopefully they could get a shirt break from danger.

“Yeah, we don’t have much choice anyway. Only way forward is through the carts, come on.”

She took a step inside, and One-one rolled after, but Atticus still stood by the door.

Right, corgi.

“Wanna go outside?”

As usual, the dog began to happily pant and move, not knowing what to do, before finally running inside, tail wagging happily while Tulip patted his back gently. He might be royal, and he might be intelligent and talking, but he’s still a dog.

“Good boy.”

“I would have prefered a belly rub, but it’ll do. Also, I’m a good  _ king _ .”

“We’re inside, but what’s the point. We don’t know where the next door is.” One-one said. “But we will find it for sure! Right miss Tulip?”

“Yeah One-one, we will. With you and Atticus, I know we will.”

“Tulip, there is a wonderful looking sun beam over there, and I would like to try one out, since it’s not every day a corgi gets a chance to bathe in a sun this color. It would be great information to bring back to Corginia.” Atticus said as he sat down, tail between his legs, as if he was preparing to beg for it if Tulip told him no.

She smiled at her friends.

“Sure, we can rest here for a bit. Atticus, enjoy the sun.”


End file.
